1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention concerns an A.C.-fed power supply, particularly for D.C. gas-discharge lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A power supply for D.C. gas discharge lamps for producing UV-radiation is known (e.g. DT-OS No. 24 12 997 FIG. 5), which furnishes a pulsating D.C. affecting the efficiency and exhibits a complicated phase-shift control. Other power supplies are known which perhaps are simpler in design but include large inductance or capacitances for keeping the current ripple within acceptable limits. Such supplies thus present undesirable reactive impedances to the input power lines.